Brave Heart
by Selector18
Summary: En lo profundo del bosque de Aincrad, se halla una pequeña cabaña que alberga una gran cantidad de tesoros. Sed de justicia y un reino corrompido por el poder es lo que enlaza el destino de varias personas. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Reki yo solo me permito jugar un poco con ellos. #KiriAsu #AU


Frase que utilicé de inspiración para esta historia...

 _"Robo a los ricos y doy a los pobres"_ (Robin Hood).

* * *

 **Brave Heart.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _"El bosque de Aincrad"_.

* * *

-Prepárense... ahí viene alguien - un pequeño suspiro que se pierde con el viento es percibido, acompañado con el leve sonido del metal de un grupo de espadas desenfundándose cuidadosamente.

-No dejen que les vean el rostro y en lo posible... - otra voz diferente, resuena en el silencio y con la tensión presente - no maten nadie.

-Ya saben que hacer... - Un leve asentimiento de cabezas, cubiertas por una gran capa de color negro es la corta pero clara respuesta que obtiene aquella persona, para segundos después percibir el tenue sonido de botas aterrizando con agilidad y delicadeza en el césped aun lado del sendero de tierra, cuidando de hacer el menor ruido posible pero que sin embargo puede ser oído solo por aquellos que se encuentran a la espera de la señal precisa para dar su golpe.

.

.

.

El sol se encontraba en su punto mas alto y con la claridad del día podía vislumbrarse una fila compuestas por dos carruajes, siendo estos estirados por dos caballos por cada uno y un grupo de hombres escoltándolos ordenadamente en conjuntos de seis por cada coche,siendo así un total de doce guardias. Moviéndose a paso lento por el pequeño sendero de tierra casi cubierto por los diferentes tipos de arbustos y árboles.

El bosque de Aincrad, era el único camino por el cual los viajeros ( _sean desde los mas destacados y reconocidos nobles, hasta el mas humilde de los aldeanos)_ de otras tierras e inclusive de ese mismo reino podían cruzar para llegar hasta la ciudad de Tolbana, la ciudad principal y la capital de Aincrad donde se encontraba el castillo del Rey de esa nación.

Y justo ahora, _Crysheight_ el representante de Alfheim, uno de los países que hacía de limite con Aincrad se encontraba viajando hasta la capital de dicho reino para tener una audiencia con el soberano de aquella fértil y extensa tierra, para así, a través de esta llegara algún tipo de acuerdo de paz, ya que ambos países durante mucho tiempo habían permanecido sumidos en incontables batallas por la posesión de tierras aptas para la siembra y provisto de buenos recursos minerales. Pero que la mayoría de las veces habían sido ganadas por el pueblo de Aincrad, teniendo este actualmente los mejores lugares de pesca, los mejores campos de cultivo y la mayor fuente de agua dulce de todo el continente entre muchos otros beneficios.

Era por esto que el Rey de Alfheim, Crysheight había decidido terminar con esa guerra, tratando de recomenzar con lo que aun poseían y sin querer volver a perder nada mas de lo suyo.

Así que, cargado de objetos de gran valor _(los cuales estaban dentro de una de las carrozas mientras que en el otro iba el Crysheight y su fiel consejero real)_ entre los cuales se encontraban sobre todo artesanías propias de su cultura y algunas pequeñas piezas de oro y plata que ofrecerían como ofrenda de paz al Rey de Aincrad. Emprendieron su marcha hasta llegar a la situación actual en la que se encontraban atravesando el bosque cerca del medio día.

Ese bosque siempre fue tranquilo, y con el inicio de la primavera, al pasar, y aunque aun no eran fuertes uno podía sentirse refugiado delos rayos del sol por la sombra que los frondosos árboles ofrecían a los viajeros. Poseía también algunos claros iluminados por la luz que se filtraba por las hojas de los árboles la suave y refrescante brisa que se sentía y que traía consigo el dulce aroma de las flores que empezaban a florecer cerca, y el trinar de las aves era como un hermoso arrullo que podía llevarlo a uno, hasta un estado de relajación completa en unos instantes si se dejaba llevar por tanta calma y agradable clima.

Pero desde hace aproximadamente un año atrás, la tranquilidad y seguridad característica del lugar había desaparecido, trayendo consigo el temor de cada persona cada vez que decidía o mas bien necesitaba pasar a través de el, ya sea para entrar o salir de Tolbana. Durante ese tiempo se habían empezado a escuchar ciertos rumores. Rumores en los que las personas, como los aldeanos y campesinos, _(personas de origen humilde y sencilla)_ , podían atravesar el bosque tranquilamente y llegar perfectamente a salvo a su destino. Sin embargo y por contra-parte, los afectados eran únicamente las personas pertenecientes a la nobleza o con cierta jerarquía y poder, aquellas que poseían riquezas por montones y no dudaban en hacer alarde de ello. Estos en algún punto de su trayecto eran interceptados y despojados de todas las pertenencias de valor que tuvieran consigo en ese momento.

Pero el soberano de Alfheim y como toda persona ajena a esas tierras, no estaba enterado de la fama de aquel lugar, _(esto solo era sabido por las personas que poblaban las cercanías de dicho bosque y también por aquellas que habían pasado por la desafortunada experiencia)_.

Llevaban ya la mitad del trayecto del bosque recorrido cuando de entre los árboles una joven mujer, vestida con delicados y finos ropajes dignos de la realeza o de alguien con un estatus superior pero cubierta por un fino manto color esmeralda, venía corriendo en dirección a los hombres.

-Por favor ayúdenme - se escuchó una delicada y angustiada voz femenina con el rostro completamente enterrado entre las ropas de uno de los guardias que iba al frente de la caravana de carruajes, pero que sin embargo dejaba apreciar unos hermosos e inusuales cabellos entre castaños y anaranjados sobresaliendo un poco de la tela que cubría su cabeza - bandidos... me persiguen - fue lo único que pudo articular debido a la voz agitada que traía por la carrera que había emprendido para poder escapar del peligro en tanto caía de rodillas y sollozaba asustada con las manos cubriendo parcialmente parte de su rostro y tratando de contener las lágrimas que caían sin remordimiento por sus delicadas mejillas.

Los soldados detuvieron su marcha y uno de ellos preguntó - ¿Cómo es que una delicada y frágil señorita como usted anda sola y sin escolta? - a lo que la joven separó levemente el rostro de la tela del soldado y entre hipeos respondió - yo... venia al encuentro de alguien... - desvió la vista hacía algún punto incierto del camino tras ella y con un tono que reflejaba angustia apuntó en la dirección por la que había venido - en la ciudad que está mas adelante. Caí de mi caballo cuando esos sujetos salieron de entre los arboles y éste por el susto se alejó corriendo saliendose del camino por lo que, lo único que pude hacer es correr lo mas rápido que pude hasta que me encontré con ustedes - volvió a sollozar.

Los hombres que se encontraban al frente escucharon atentos y luego deque la joven terminara el relato se prepararon para enfrentar a los bandidos sin siquiera detenerse a pensar si lo que la joven decía era cierto o no. Si era verdad no tendrían tiempo para dudar. En tanto los guardias que se encontraban en la retaguardia custodiando el carruaje en el que se encontraba su soberano, se encargaban de informarle a éste la situación que estaba aconteciendo en ese instante.

Esperaron unos segundos en el que el silencio reinaba en el lugar, no se podía oír mas que el sonido de las cigarras, el leve aleteo de las aves al emprender vuelo, la corriente del río que se encontraba cerca, la suave brisa que movía las hojas de los árboles, los sollozos de la joven que ya no tenía las manos en el rostro pero mantenía la mirada gacha con las manos empuñadas sobre sus rodillas y la respiración agitada de los guardias que estaban a la espera. Hasta que de pronto de la misma dirección en la que había venido la joven, tal y como había ella dicho, un grupo de personas _(todas totalmente encapuchadas, que no se podía distinguir nada mas que parte inferior del rostro a partir de la nariz para abajo_ ) se acercaban. Algunos saltaban desde las ramas de los árboles y otros aparecían desde el otro lado de los arbustos dando un gran brinco en el aire, acompañado de unas magnificas volteretas para luego aterrizar sin problemas en el camino, dando así una muestra de agilidad y destreza, quedando mas o menos a unos tres metros de ellos.

Los guardias inmediatamente desenfundaron sus espadas y asegurándose deque Crysheight y su consejero se encontraban a salvo en el interior de su transporte, el caballero que estaba justo frente a todo su grupo y que podía considerarse como el capitán de todos ellos, tomó el brazo de la joven y de un brusco tirón la colocó tras de sí -ve atrás junto con los demás, es peligroso que una dama se quede aquí - ordenó con la mirada fija al frente donde se encontraban los _"enemigos"_ y sin poder ver a la joven que yacía tras de sí, a lo que recibió un tímido y corto _"si"_ por parte de ella, mezcla de llanto y miedo.

-No dejaremos que toquen a nuestro señor ni a esta delicada y fina joven - declaró o mas bien gritó otro de los hombres que había emprendido una carrera hasta los desconocidos asaltantes con la espada en mano.

-Ya veremos - fue la corta respuesta en tono de burla que se dejó oír por parte de una de las personas encapuchadas a la par que se dibujaban sonrisas burlonas en los rostros de los demás integrantes de ese peculiar grupo.

.

.

.

-Hola Asuna, ¿cómo estas hoy? - una señora ya de edad algo avanzada sonreía al ver a la mencionada caminar sin preocupaciones por el mercado de la capital, Tolbana. Ante eso la muchacha devolvió el gesto antes de detener su marcha - muy bien Kaede obaa-sama y como está usted? - contestó con cortesía antes de dirigirse hasta la mencionada, que se hallaba parada frente a uno de los puestos de el mercado de Tolbana. Sin duda era el mas grande y mas conocido de todo el reino.

-Un poco cansada, ya sabes que la edad no viene sola - dijo en tono de broma, ya que aunque aquello era cierto, ella se sentía tan bien como si aún fuera una jovencita, llena de vitalidad y fuerza por lo que rió divertida contagiando a la muchacha con su alegría.

-Puedo ver que el mercado está muy animado hoy - destacó la muchacha al ver una gran multitud de personas reunidas en la plaza central.

-Y no es para menos mi niña, el príncipe está haciendo un recorrido por la ciudad.

-¿El príncipe? - la mirada de Asuna se posó sobre aquel grupo de personas - ¿que vino a hacer ese niño mimado aquí entre la gente humilde y trabajadora? - preguntó algo molesta ante la mención del chico.

-Asuna, sabes que no deberías hablar así del hijo de nuestro Rey -rió la anciana sabiendo bien el desagrado que tenía la muchacha por el mencionado - aunque sea cierto... - soltó luego entre risitas.

-Ya lo sé!... pero no puedo evitar sentir desagrado hacia su persona, solo viene para mostrarse ante la gente de la ciudad, no hace nada para ayudarlos, solo saluda secamente y hace falsas promesas que jamas se cumplen, como arreglar la situación de la escasez de comida y lo peor es que todos están tan ciegos que no ven la verdad, luego solo se marcha quedando como un héroe entre la gente y ni hablar del " _Rey_ " que jamás da la cara - hizo un puchero y luego un gesto de molestia para que la anciana comprenda sus razones - mas bien, dígame que vino a hacer aquí?.

-Oh, ¿pero no te has enterado? - se escuchó otra voz madura pero mas gruesa detrás de ella, obligandola a voltear en esa dirección para encontrarse con un hombre moreno de gran porte y estatura.

-Agil san - Asuna lo saludó vigorosamente para luego negar levemente con la cabeza ante la pregunta anterior para luego volverla mirada hacia la muchedumbre que se veía que no tenía intención de dejar pasar al joven heredero - el Rey de Alfheim, fue emboscado en el bosque junto con todos sus guardias cuando se dirigían hacia aquí para tener una reunión con la corte de Aincrad o al menos eso escuché hace unos momentos por boca de uno de los hombres que venía con ellos.

-Hum...de nuevo pasó eso? - preguntó curiosa.

-Si, pero esta vez creo que es mas grave ya que fue alguien ajeno a nosotros.

-De igual forma, me parece bien que al menos alguien les de algo de lo que los de gran título y renombre nos hacen a nosotros.

-Te refieres a que te gusta que los tomen por sorpresa y los dejen sin nada en medio del bosque? - el moreno levantó una ceja de modo inquisitivo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Me refiero a que, me parece bien que alguien les de una probada de lo que ellos nos hacen - clavó su mirada ambarina al del moreno – tal vez no es de la misma forma en que ellos lo hacen, pero de igual manera todos los _"nobles"_ \- hizo una mueca de desagrado ante esa última palabra - nos roban a nosotros que somos quienes trabajamos cultivando y demás, para vender la mayoría a los otros países con quienes tenemos tratados, quedándose ellos con todo. Es por eso que hay gente que pasa hambre aún siendo que nuestra tierra es muy fértil y rica. Priorizan sus ganancias a la seguridad e integridad de su propio pueblo. Y esos _"bandidos"_ como ustedes les llaman, solo toman lo que por derecho nos pertenece para dárselo a los que realmente necesitan, en otras palabras ellos nos regresan lo que es nuestro.

-Bueno... en eso tienes razón, pero aún así esas personas eran ajenas a nosotros – recalcó el moreno.

-Pues a mi me parece un trato justo por las veces que intentaron tomar nuestras tierras a la fuerza - dijo secamente sin ninguna emoción reflejada en su delicado rostro o en su dulce voz que ahora sonaba seria y cortante.

-Ciertamente... - soltó un suspiro - hay muchas cosas corruptas en este sistema - dijo ya en tono resignado.

-De todas formas... no me dijiste que vino a hacer ese sujeto aquí –lanzó una rápida mirada hacía el lugar donde se encontraba toda laconmoción.

-Ah! es que justo ahí se encuentran algunos de los soldados que venían con el Rey Crysheight y como este, tras el ataque se devolvió inmediatamente para sus tierras por cuestiones de _"seguridad dela realeza"_ \- en un gesto hizo alusión a unas comillas con los dedos indice y anular de sus manos extendidas en el aire - solo unos pocos de sus guardias se quedaron a hacerle frente a los asaltantes mientras este volvía con el resto de sus hombres. Luego los que se habían quedado vinieron para Tolbana a relatar lo ocurrido a nuestro Rey antes de volver a su país.

-Ya veo... - susurró despacio y con la mirada perdida como si pensara demasiado en algo, hasta que volvió a la realidad - Bueno, nos vemos Kaede obaa-sama, Agil san - dicho esto hizo una pequeña reverencia y caminó hasta acercarse a la multitud que se veía bastante agitada.

.

.

.

Siempre era así cada vez que veían venir el caballo del príncipe con él encima. Con sus escoltas a un lado, compuesto por un pequeño grupo de soldados para mantener su seguridad si en algún momento fuese necesario.

Asuna se acercó lo suficiente hasta poder distinguir el caballo del joven heredero, miró al animal con cierto brillo en sus ojos ambarinos al ver tan hermoso semental, grande, de pelaje brillante y completamente negro con una mancha en color blanco en el ojo izquierdo, subió un poco su vista dirigiéndola al dueño de este. Eugeo, un joven de cabellos dorados, ojos verdes y poseedor de una piel tan blanca como el algodón que se veía delicada y suave, _(característico de alguien de la realeza que no debe salir a los campos a labrar la tierra exponiéndose al intenso sol en los días de verano o a las tempestuosas tormentas y el frío los días de invierno, solo vistiendo y comiendo siempre lo mejor y sin sufrir necesidades como el resto de las personas humildes)_ deporte serio y expresión rígida. Luego por ultimo dirigió su mirada ambarina hacía unos cuatro o cinco distinguidos soldados que se hallaban parados, firmes y en fila a un lado de la gran fuente que se distinguía en el centro de la ciudad _(distinguidos porque las ropas que llevaban no pertenecían a la vestimenta características de ninguno de los guardias que custodiaban el palacio de Aincrad)_ , en otras palabras ellos debían de ser aquellos hombres que Agil había mencionado anteriormente.

\- ¿Saben como eran? - Se escuchó imponente la voz del rubio - ¿ pudieron verlos?

-Mi señor – se reverencio uno de ellos por respeto antes de hablar– no sabemos como son, puesto que todos traían capuchas.

-Es cierto, pero... - interrumpió otro de los soldados exaltándose un poco para luego recuperar la compostura que requería la situación.

-¿Pero? - le instó a que continuara el joven rubio.

El hombre dudo unos momentos y aun con la inseguridad presente en su voz dijo – había... una mujer.

-¿Una mujer dices? - cuestionó incrédulo y elevando un poco su voz pero conservando ese porte calmado y serio que tenía, mientras intentaba calmar a su corcel que se había inquietado un poco por el tono de su voz, jalando de las riendas levemente – ¿que quieres decir?, ¿que tiene que ver una mujer con esto?

-Si, su alteza!. Estamos seguros que ella venía junto con los bandidos - esta declaración atrajo la atención de todos los que se encontraban cerca, incluso la de cierta castaña que luego de oír aquello se acercó un poco mas para poder escuchar.

\- Explícate - fue la corta pero demandante orden que le dio el joven.

-Bueno...

 ** _Flashback_**

-No dejaremos que toquen a nuestro señor ni a esta delicada y fina joven - declaró o mas bien gritó otro de los hombres que había emprendido una carrera hasta los desconocidos asaltantes con la espada en mano.

\- Ya veremos - fue la corta respuesta en tono de burla que se dejó oír por parte de una de las personas encapuchadas a la par que se dibujaban sonrisas burlonas en los rostros de los demás integrantes de ese peculiar grupo.

-Rápido todos, debemos proteger a nuestro rey! - para ese momento ya todos habían desenfundado sus armas, tanto los recién llegados como los soldados.

-Es muy peligroso estar aquí así que le pido nuevamente que se retire señorita - habló por sobre su hombro sin despegar la vista de las personas frente a él. Pero en ese momento los ojos del soldado se abrieron desmesuradamente en sorpresa, su boca estaba abierta pero no podía articular palabra alguna, luego dirigió su mirada hacía abajo en la dirección donde había sentido algo filoso contra el costado izquierdo de su espalda baja y mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza para observar lo que ocurría pudo ver como aquel fino manto que en un principio cubría el rostro de aquella misteriosa joven, caía lentamente al suelo siendo reemplazado por una gran capa color escarlata y con la capucha de esta, procedió a cubrirse nuevamente ocultando su rostro bajo la sombra que producía la nueva tela.

Tienes razón... - su voz ahora se escuchaba gélida y con cierto tono mezcla entre burla y seriedad. La joven ejerció un poco mas de presión con la punta afilada del fino estoque que sujetaba con su mano derecha - si es muy peligroso... pero no para mi- dicho esto sonrió mostrando una mueca burlona y en un instante hubo acortado significativamente la distancia entre ambos. En ese momento el hombre giró bruscamente para poder hacerle frente a la muchacha.

-No me importa que seas mujer, los bandidos deben pagar por sus acciones sin importar el género de este – musitó con soberbia para luego lanzarse sobre ella con la espada levantada en lo alto para poder estamparla contra ella. Un movimiento muy audaz pero que sin embargo fue fácilmente bloqueado por la muchacha, quién de un rápido movimiento golpeó al soldado con el mango de su arma en el estomago, imprimiendo la fuerza necesaria como para dejarlo sin aire momentáneamente y acto seguido se puso en cuclillas y con una pierna extendida lo derribó dejándolo en el suelo para inmediatamente apoyar todo su peso sobre él con su pie puesto en el pecho del hombre y así colocar el filo de su estoque en la base de su cuello en una acción obvia que mostraba, que si se movía aunque sea un poco o intentaba algo para liberarse, ese sería su fin – esto fue muy fácil – murmuro en forma arrogante.

Mientras tanto los demás se encargaban de inmovilizar a los soldados restantes que se encontraban al frente para luego dejarlos inconscientes a un lado del camino. Los demás guardias que se encontraban en la retaguardia no perdieron el tiempo en tomar a dos de los caballos que se encontraban mas cercanos al último carro en el que se encontraban el Rey y su consejero y rápidamente subieron al primero en uno de ellos para enviarlo de vuelta en la dirección de la que habían venido, abandonando así a los demás y dejando también atrás los dos coches y todas sus pertenencias.

-¿Que hacemos? - uno de los atacantes observaba como algunos de los hombres se marchaban - ¿los seguimos? - habló a la joven de capucha roja.

-No... déjenlos ir – susurró mirando unos segundos en la dirección en la que se habían ido – de todas formas ya tenemos lo que queríamos sonrió levemente para luego volver su mirada al hombre bajo suyo y al cual ella seguía apuntando.

-Matame! - gritó el hombre algo agitado mientras sostenía el tobillo de la joven con ambas manos en un intento por liberarse – matame y te aseguro que el reino de Alfheim tomará represalias en contra, aun con solo este ataque han provocado a su majestad – perola muchacha soltó una carcajada divertida antes de volver a su porte serio y despreocupado.

-No te preocupes – dijo con voz neutral – ya tenemos lo que queríamos – levantó su mirada para hacer unas señas a sus aliados, quienes inmediatamente se dispusieron a ponerle las riendas a los dos caballos que fueron abandonados en la huida anterior, una en cada carruaje para llevarlos lejos del camino para luego poder inspeccionar su "carga" con mayor tranquilidad. Al ver que todo estaba saliendo bien con sus compañeros la joven volvió a mirar a el hombre en el suelo solo para dedicarle unas últimas palabras con una leve sonrisa – buenas noches... - tras esas palabras lo único que el soldado pudo distinguir luego de sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza proveniente de otra dirección ajena a la persona que lo estaba amenazando, fueron unos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos ambarinos que parecían brillar en la oscuridad que brindaba aquella capucha para luego ver tonarse todo completamente negro cayendo así en la inconsciencia.

 _ **Fin flashback**_.

-Eso es todo lo que recuerdo mi señor – volvió a hacer una ligera reverencia para luego volver su mirada firme al frente.

El joven rubio pareció pensar unos instantes con su mano puesta en la barbilla – ya veo... así que, nos enfrentamos a un grupo en el que utilizan a una mujer para cometer sus fechorías. Y por lo que me dicen es una mujer joven y no solo eso sino que nadie sabe nada al respecto y lo único que se conoce de esta misteriosa joven es que tiene los ojos claros.

-S-si...

-No recuerdan algún otro detalle de ella?

-Me temo que no, mi señor – el hombre hizo otra reverencia –después de aquel golpe, me temo que no puedo recordar nada mas.

El muchacho se pasó la mano por los cabellos y soltó un suspiro cansado – bueno, al menos ahora hemos descubierto algo importante en como operan. Vayan de vuelta a su reino y háganle saber a su soberano que el príncipe de Aincrad por orden directa de su majestad el Rey le da su palabra de que le será devuelto todo lo robado,tomará medidas severas contra ese grupo e irá personalmente a su reino para retomar el tema del tratado – se detuvo unos instantes para mirarlo uno a uno y luego se dirigió a su propia escolta – por esta noche se quedarán aquí... así que atiéndanlos bien antes de que vayan de regreso a sus tierras. Curen sus heridas, denles de comer y de beber, hagan lo que sea necesario para que estén bien.

Dicho esto, dio la vuelta con su caballo y marchó de vuelta al palacio junto con el resto de los hombres que lo acompañaban en tanto las personas que se habían quedado a ver toda la escena lo despedían con gritos de aprobación ante su decisión.

Asuna observó todo de cerca y mientras observaba la silueta de Eugeo desaparecer de su vista había puesto una expresión de enojo e impotencia en su delicado rostro en tanto apretaba los puños con los brazos extendidos a sus costados. Y haciendo una mueca de desagrado inmediatamente soltó sin pensar y con la voz denotando cierto tono de molestia - No entiendo como la gente puede querer a un tipo tan soberbio como él.

-Hum?, ¿que tiene de malo el príncipe? - una voz masculina a sus espaldas, cerca de su oreja derecha la tomó por sorpresa ocasionando un pequeño sobresalto en ella.

Al girarse completamente Asuna pudo ver a un joven de unos ojos color plata que la miraba con tal intensidad e ingenuidad que ocasionó que se estremeciera levemente al entrar en contacto con ese mirar tan profundo, tenía cabellos negros algo largos y desordenados, pero que sin embargo caían en un hermoso desorden sobre su atractivo rostro,mezcla entre rasgos aun infantiles y de adulto _(prueba de que apenas estaba terminando la pubertad en camino a convertirse en un hombre),_ su piel se distinguía delicada y fina en esa tez blanca en comparación a la mayoría de las personas, de solo unos pocos de centímetros mas alto que ella y de vestimenta parecida al que tenían los escoltas del príncipe, solo que el no llevaba toda esa armadura pesada encima pero si portaba una larga espada colgando de su cintura, tenía un porte despreocupado pero muy varonil. Sin duda era el joven mas guapo que había visto y en un primer momento pensó que era un forastero pero al ver sus ropas intuyó que trabajaba en el castillo y esa era la razón por la cual jamas había visto su rostro alguna vez _(definitivamente ella recordaría un rostro como el suyo de haberlo visto antes)._

\- Veo que trabajas en el castillo, por lo que defenderás al príncipe Eugeo sin importar lo que yo diga -paseo su vista sobre el muchacho - pero de una vez te aclaro que yo no creo en todas esas promesas falsas que hace.

\- Ya veo... - murmuró el joven aun con una expresión de ingenuidad en su rostro – pero no entiendo, si dijo que atraparía a esos bandidos entonces... ¿por que estas molesta? - el joven pelinegro enarcó una ceja en señal de duda.

\- Ese es el problema! porque mejor no se enfoca en lo que dice su pueblo en ves de lo que dicen personas de otros lugares? - rió irónicamente – a pero claro! como nosotros no tenemos poder, dinero o títulos importantes como ellos, entonces nuestras necesidades no importan! - Asuna posó una mano sobre el hombre del joven y con una expresión seria en el rostro le preguntó- ¿Sabes cuantas veces algunas personas se han quejado de esos bandidos? Pero solo cuando viene "alguien importante" este tema es tomado en cuenta. De igual forma, siento que esos sujetos nos hacen mas favores que el mismo Rey.

El pelinegro la miró curioso ante su manera de hablar de el mismo Rey, su hijo el príncipe y de aquellos que todos o al menos la mayoría consideraban enemigos del reino a estas alturas con todo lo acontecido últimamente en ese bosque.

\- Por como lo dices, uno pensaría que tu eres esa mujer de la que hablaban o que al menos eres una de las personas que los ayuda – murmuró levemente pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Asuna escuchara en tanto él retiraba la mano femenina de su hombro y se paseaba de un lado a otro por detrás de ella, inspeccionándola de arriba a abajo tal y como ella había hecho con él momentos atrás.

Lejos de asustarse o de impresionarse ante tal ocurrencia, Asuna mantuvo su postura indiferente - Créeme que si fuera uno de ellos no estaría aquí perdiendo mi tiempo discutiendo tonterías con alguien que esta ciego como para no verlas injusticias que se cometen.

\- Tranquila! - levantó sus manos y rió divertido – no dije que no tengas razón, solo quería decir que tengas cuidado a la hora de hablar así. Si hubiera sido otra persona te habría tomado como principal sospechosa - la miró entre desafiante y divertido - Solo por esas palabras apresarían a cualquiera ahora mismo, pues no tienen en quien sospechar o desconfiar en estos momentos. ¿Verdad?.

La castaña lo miró fijamente unos instantes para luego relajar sus hombros que para este momento se hallaban tensos y luego dejó escapar un suspiro cansado mientras se cruzaba de brazos – supongo que tienes razón – susurró en tanto desviaba la vista del joven.

\- Por cierto! - exclamó el muchacho como si hubiera recordado algo importante, logrando que Asuna se sobre saltará – No te he preguntado como te llamas y sin embargo estoy aquí dándote sermones sobre que decir o no – soltó una pequeña carcajada y luego le dedicó una mirada tierna y sincera acompañado de una leve sonrisa – Yo soy Kazuto – acto seguido extendió la mano en dirección a la joven.

\- Asuna – fue la respuesta corta que dio ella antes de estrechar esa mano que la sujetó firme, para luego levantar la vista y mirar algo confusa esa expresión alegre en el rostro masculino.

* * *

 _ **Nota**_ :

Holaaa ^^

Yo de nuevo y con otra nueva propuesta para ustedes!

No sé cuántos caps me tome, pero no creo que sean muchos ya que en un principio pensaba hacerlo two shot, pero luego alguien me hizo ver que la idea daba para mas que solo dos caps y pues entonces veremos cuantos serán dependiendo de lo que mi loca cabeza invente XD.

Agradezco a Sumi por acceder a ser mi beta para este fic. Arigato Sumi sama ^^

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos ^^


End file.
